


The Young Dragon Wolf

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Jon Snow, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, R Plus L Equals J, Robert finds out about Jon, War of the Five Kings, mostly book canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Robert found out about Jon's parentage during AGOT?Read what happens when the north doesn't march south for independence but to put their own dragon on the iron throne.





	The Young Dragon Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the fanfic "Promise Me, Cat" by Eszelyn. The user has deleted their account so this story is no longer available here. I have not written any fiction in a very long time so this fic will pretty much be me trying to find a writing style that suits me.

**Varys**

 

Before he entered the King's solar, the eunuch spymaster already knew exactly why he was being summoned for a meeting. One of his little birds had informed him of a conversation between the injured Hand and his old friend regarding the assassination orders for the Targaryen girl. Apparently, the King valued having his kingdom run for him by Ned Stark more than killing the girl and her babe.

 

That being said, Varys did not even need the information of his little bird to know what this meeting was supposed to be about. There was only one topic that could stop the fat King to momentarily stop from whoring and drinking himself to an early grave - the Targaryens in exile.

 

Thinking about the Targaryens had him chuckle momentarily before he composed himself. Just recently he had solved the last puzzle from the Rebellion, one which had troubled him greatly. The boy was no doubt a potential threat to Aegon and his schemes with his dear friend Illyrio. But what his spies at the Citadel had found made that threat become real.

 

He never thought a man like Ned Stark could fool the realm for 14 years. Then again, nobody questions the word of a man like the current Lord of Winterfell. What troubled him, however, was that this man also was moments away from discovering another secret - the parentage of the royal children. The King would no doubt believe the word of his best friend. Oh, how enraged he would be, especially when he hears that the Lannisters murdered Jon Arryn to keep the secret. At least that was what Ned Stark would tell him. Varys knew better of course. It was Littlefinger who had helped Lysa Arryn murder her husband.

 

But a war between the realm and the lions was no good for Varys. A realm united was against a single enemy was not what they needed for Aegon to conquer the iron throne. Illyrio had advised him to delay. But that was no longer possible. No, if the realm was headed for war then Varys needed to make sure that the war was his design. Luckily, he had been given the key to break the Stark-Baratheon alliance.

 

"Your Grace," said Varys, bowing. "I am at your service."

 

"Gods what took you so long!" the drunk King roared.

 

"Apologies Your Grace, the heat makes it difficult to move with swiftness." the eunuch replied.

 

"Yes, Yes," growled Robert. "well you must be wondering why you are here. The Targaryen girl. Ned was right as always. Send word to stop your bloody birds from killing her."

 

"Of course Your Grace." said Lord Varys. There would be no way to stop the assassination from happening now of course, but he had already informed Ser Jorah of the attempt anyway. He never intended for the girl to die in the first place, he only needed to enrage the Khal.

 

"I wonder Your Grace, how it is that Lord Eddard is so sympathetic to the Targaryens when his family has lost the most to their tyranny?"

 

"He doesn't like them any more than I do," said Robert while taking a sip from his cup of wine. "it's his gods damned honor."

 

"Yes, of course, Your Grace, Lord Stark is famous throughout the seven kingdoms for his impeccable honor. Oh, how I do wonder what possessed Ned Stark to forsake his honor just this once."

 

"You are talking about his bastard," said Robert while looking irritated at his spymaster. "I recall telling you to find the whore that made him forget his wedding vows for one night."

 

"Your Grace, I never forget about any task you give me. For years I have sent my little birds throughout the seven kingdoms to find Jon Snow's mother. Oh, the whispers and songs they sang to me. Yet the most promising candidate, the Lady Ashara Dayne, could not possibly have been the mother as our dear Hand has not seen her between the tourney at Harrenhal and the end of the rebellion. In fact, for a while I presumed that it was Brandon Stark who sired Jon Snow during a visit in the black cells. My little birds informed me that Ashara Dayne was indeed with child but then a whisper from Starfall told me that her child was a stillborn girl."

 

"Well get to the bloody point gods damn it!" the King roared.

 

"As you wish Your Grace. Some years ago, a whisper from Dorne reached my ears. It spoke of a terrible tragedy, a young girl died while birthing a son which was taken home by her brother. For so long I have worked to acquire proof of this, for I knew Your Grace would not believe me otherwise..."

 

"I swear by old gods and the new, if you keep speaking in riddles I will cut out your tongue myself!"

 

"Very well my King. I am afraid to say that Lord Stark has betrayed you. He has been hiding Rhaegar's son for the past fourteen years."

 

"Impossible," The King looked shocked. "I haven't seen the boy at Winterfell but some silver-haired fuck would surely stand out in that frozen wasteland!"

 

"Jon Snow seems to favor his mother in looks Your Grace." Varys replied.

 

"Even if what you say is true, didn't he go to the Wall? Besides, no one would follow a bastard boy."

 

"Your Grace, as part of me trying to find proof of Lord Stark's treason, I was sent these documents from my little birds in the citadel." said Varys while handing the King the marriage documents of Rhaegar and his second wife.

 

"He married her?!" The King roared while looking red-faced. "That fucking dragonspawn! I will crush his rapespawn's skull myself! Find me my hammer!"

 

"My King, I would counsel patience. If you act now, you might alert Lord Eddard and he will send the boy to safety."

 

"Yes, Yes. Well if he takes his vows he can freeze to death at that fucking wall."

 

 _I must convince him he is a threat._ Varys thought.

 

"Your Grace, I suspect he might have been sent to the wall without the intent of actually taking his vows. You might remember me telling you about old Maester Aemon, the brother to King Aegon V, who serves as Maester to Castle Black. Furthermore, he might try to recruit the wildlings beyond the wall for his conquest, they seem to have united behind some King-Beyond-the-Wall called Mance Rayder and number over one hundred thousand strong."

 

"Of course. He is conspiring with that fool Viserys too I bet. He'll take the wildling army and invade from the north, while the Dothraki invade from across the Narrow Sea. Two armies of savages." Robert looked livid now.

 

 _This was too easy. I haven't even had to mention Viserys myself._ The eunuch thought.

 

"Your Grace, with your permission I would hire someone at the Wall to take of this problem. There is no shortage of cutthroats in the Night's Watch after all."

 

"Yes do whatever it is you do. But after the deed is done I will have my revenge on the traitor Ned Stark. Even if I have to burn every league of his frozen wasteland."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters will probably be longer than this. I have already planned out a good portion of the story. Pairings are still somewhat undecided, atleast for Jon himself but they will not be a huge part of this story anyway as it is mostly focused on war itself.


End file.
